Carry You To Broken Ground
by JackValentine
Summary: Drew finally gets what he's craving.


**TITLE:** Carry You To Broken Ground

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Jinder Mahal/Drew McIntyre

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** Romance, PWP

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I finally got Drew what he wanted so badly…

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Jinder and Drew were sitting in the bar, on the ground floor of their hotel. Their glasses were long-empty and they were silent for at least 5 minutes now. But it was fine. They did enough talking during the shows, so the conversation wasn't an extremely important part of relaxing. Mahal was looking at some other superstars across the bar, but he didn't watch them. He was deep down in his thoughts. While Drew was inadvertently admiring Jinder's sharp, masculine profile.

- Wanna drink some? – Drew asked, interrupting their little silence in the middle of the hubbub.

- No… Not in the drinking mood, - Said Jinder, turning his sight back at McIntyre.

- Same.

- Drew, let's go back to our room, maybe?

It seemed to Drew like he saw something inviting in Mahal's eyes, so he got a little bit over-excited.

- Yes! – He exclaimed, - Let's go.

Drew got up and grabbed the sleeve of Jinder's shirt, dragging him through the crowd, maneuvering neatly through the mass of people. When they finally got to the elevator, McIntyre realized that he was still holding Mahal's sleeve, so he hurried to release it. Jinder chuckled, as Drew thought, at his awkwardness, while in reality it was just that the Indian noticed that McIntyre blushed a little, and found it rather amusing.

OOO

In the narrow hallway of their room, Mahal and McIntyre were taking their shoes off, when Drew asked:

- So… Wanna look through the mini-bar?

- I told you I wasn't in the mood of drinking.

- Okay, then what are you up to now? – Drew was gradually realizing that "going back to our room" wasn't exactly what he imagined.

- Going to sleep, I guess.

- But I… I thought…

Jinder stopped and turned around, facing Drew.

- What?

McIntyre was close to hysterical. He thought that Jinder finally understood what he was longing for. He thought that the tension will finally be released. Why? Hell knows why. But now, surprisingly enough, he wasn't even angry. He was looking at Mahal, his shiny swarthy skin, his dark eyes with a glimpse of wild and his thin, but seemingly soft lips, so Drew couldn't find anything better to do, than step forward, rest his hands against Jinder's shoulders and kiss him.

McIntyre nearly moaned at the pleasure of Jinder's muscular chest against his. "His lips really are soft" – thought Drew. But suddenly, he felt Mahal's body strain. Jinder grabbed the other man's wrists and pushed him away.

- Drew, we really shouldn't do it.

- No, J, we should, - said McIntyre and freed his wrists, - wanna know why?

Drew was about to tell Jinder everything. To clear everything up. Because he was sick and tired of endless hints and shadows. Sick of "accidentally" dropping the towel, when coming out of the bathroom. Of "accidentally" touching Jinder way more tenderly than he should have. He couldn't take it anymore.

- Because I fancy you. Ever since the 3MB was formed. No, no wait… Let me correct myself. I _want_ you. I freakin' want you, J. I want nothing more than you to fuck the shit out of me; - Drew finally lifted his head and looked right into Jinder's dark-brown eyes. He suddenly felt like what he said was too rude, so he lowered his voice a little and added, - Please.

Mahal sighed and looked away. It seemed to Drew like he heard the sound of glass shattering, as his hopes were being shattered.

When McIntyre wanted to say something else, apologize or do whatever else to make things just a tiny bit less awkward, he suddenly felt Jinder grab his waist and pull him closer. Drew almost let out a yell of joy, but Mahal kissed him, confidently, but tenderly. McIntyre wrapped his arms tightly around Jinder's neck, snuggling to him and deepening the kiss, as he felt his head go round and rocked to the wall. In a moment, Drew found himself pressed tightly against it. He then rested his hands against Jinder's wide chest and pushed him just a little bit, so he could then grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it up, letting Mahal do the same.

As their torsos were both exposed, McIntyre felt his hair being untied and as it fell down his shoulders, they made an effort to move a little closer to the bedroom, but ended up against the wall again, Jinder compressing Drew with the weight of his body, crashing the little table beside the mirror, barely even noticing all the little things left there flying all across the hallway. McIntyre wrapped his leg up Jinder's thigh, feeling Mahal grab it under his knee and pull it a little higher.

They both couldn't get enough of kissing. Even when Drew was the closest ever to what he has desired for ages, instead of getting down on business, he was simply clinging to Jinder's neck desperately, torturing his lips with kisses. He was biting, and sucking, and pulling, stopping from time to time to breathe in or breathe out, because his breathing turned into a chain of sighs and moans, as every single touch of Mahal was such a huge turn on, that it seemed to Drew like he was going to cum after one more stroke or one more caress.

While McIntyre's passion was rather aggressive, Jinder's caresses were soft and affectionate. He still couldn't believe that Drew was all so vulnerable and open in his arms, and the fact that he responded to his every move and touch with excited moans and spastic sighs turned him on even more. His tenderness was rewarded. Jinder welcomed every sigh of his lover as a gift beyond price.

By this time, both were stone-hard, so Jinder reached for Drew and started unbuttoning his jeans.

- Wait a second, - Drew took a condom from his pocket and nipped it between his teeth to leave his hands empty for dealing with Mahal's jeans.

McIntyre's mouth was now occupied and both men's hands were busy with undressing, but Mahal didn't want to break the contact, so he started spreading kisses all over drew's neck and cheekbones, making him let out a muffled howl through the clenched teeth. After both got rid of the jeans, Drew took the condom in his hand and attacked Jinder's mouth with a passionate, wet kiss, his whole body trembling and shaking, as Mahal tucked his fingers under McIntyre's boxers and was pulling them down, his warm palms brushing Drew's ass and hips. When the boxers fell down, Jinder went to put his hands back on his lover's waist, but Drew caught his palms and slid them down his body, placing them on his ass. Mahal's hands were now tensed, so McIntyre leaned forward.

- This is all yours, - Drew whispered into his lover's ear and then nipped his lobe gently, moving his hands up Jinder's muscular arms, squeezing his shoulders slightly.

Getting more and more confident, Mahal squeezed Drew's ass a little and then took his own boxers off.

They made one more move towards the bed and even went through the bedroom doorway. Drew banged his hip on the jamb, but he barely even noticed it, as he was distracted by Jinder burying his fingers in his lover's long, silky hair and kissing him somewhere between his lower lip and his chin, because they were moving and it was pretty hard to hit the target.

As they entered the bedroom, Drew suddenly tripped over his boxers dangling around his feet. Jinder didn't let him collapse, but a moment later McIntyre was sliding down against the wall, which seemed pretty voluntary, chuckling and dragging his lover down as well. When Mahal was already sitting on the floor beside him, Drew laid down on his back, his eyes gleaming with playfulness and desire. McIntyre clenched the condom between his teeth again and beckoned Jinder, brushing his leg across his lover's thigh. Mahal smiled predatorily and overhung above Drew, taking the condom from him with his mouth.

When Jinder put the condom on, Drew already had his legs spread wide and ready, but Mahal hovered for a moment. It was his first time with a man, so he didn't really know what to do. And McIntyre noticed it.

- Don't worry, J.

- What if I hurt you?

- The condom is lubricated, it won't hurt that much.

Jinder sighed and moved a little closer, putting Drew's thighs on top of his own.

- Just do it, - said Drew.

The Nike slogan, all of a sudden, came out really handy, so Jinder entered his lover with a loud moan of pleasure, as his cock was squeezed tightly. Mahal leaned in closer and placed a couple of kisses upon Drew's shoulder. McIntyre sighed lustfully and wrapped his arms around Jinder's neck.

- I like it rough, - he breathed out into Jinder's ear and pressed a kiss against the bronze skin of his lover's neck, then sucking on it vigorously, leaving a barely visible little bruise.

Jinder didn't have to be told twice. He pushed his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Drew's begging body extra rough, and then again and again, back and forth, literally rocking the Scotsman's body, drowning in his groans, stroking his smooth torso, caressing and admiring every inch or his skin, of his trembling flesh, while Drew was clenching his legs tighter and tighter around his lover's hips and scratching his back mercilessly, choking on his own moans and screams.

That night, Drew came like he never did before, without jerking off or even touching, just his tip rubbing slightly against Jinder's abs drove him pretty fast to his release.

OOO

Drew was still lying on the floor and Jinder was sitting beside him, back against the wall. When McIntyre finally caught his breath, he half-rose, leaning on his elbow, and looked back at their beds. They were only a couple of feet away.

- We almost got there, - He chuckled and laid again, a content smile flourishing on his face.

Jinder squeezed out a tensed smile.

- You know, it was the first time I had sex on the floor, - said Drew hoarsely. He almost lost his voice after screaming so much.

- It was the first time I had sex with a man, - murmured Mahal.

Drew got up, sat down beside Jinder and reached for him, stroking the back of his head, enjoying how smooth and firm in the same time was his lover's short hair.

- Didn't you like it?

- I loved it! But I… I… I mean, you said you wanted me to fuck you… So, it means… It's over?

- What?! – Shouted Drew, - J, are you freakin' stupid? I told you. I fancy you.

McIntyre watched a real smile appearing on the other man's face, even though he was trying to hold it back. Drew couldn't help but giggled at Jinder's expression and leaned in to kiss his smiling lips. It was such a blessing that there will be no hints, no empty attempts, no pointless wet dreams, no sexual frustration. Not anymore.


End file.
